Life at Barden
by bxbblegumbxtch
Summary: When Beca had started at Barden, she had no idea that she would end up leader of an a Capella group, nor did she ever think she would end up dating a complete dork like Jesse Swanson. After choosing to stay at Barden for the rest of college, Beca knew her life had to a took for the best. Jeca, Chaubrey, and Stonald fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Life at Barden

by bxbblegumbxtch

"Alright nerds! Let's go with... Riptide by Vance Joy!" said Beca, the new leader of the Barden University Bellas after Aubrey and Chloe had graduated. Her and Jesse had been together for six months, ever since the kiss they shared at the end of the ICCA's. Her life had gotten better and she refused to move to LA and decided to stay at Barden.

"And here's the first one up" said Timothy, leading out a petite girl with long blonde hair and a black dress on. Beca nodded at her to begin her audition.

After all of the auditions had ended, the Bellas gathered to decide their new recruits.

"I really liked Claire, Tacie, and Lucy. What about you guys?" said Amy.

"Yeah, they were good. We only need two new recruits, so how about Claire and Tacie?" said Beca, looking around to see everyone's reaction. Everybody nodded in agreement and Beca smiled.

"Okay, you're all free to go. Remember to be at rehearsals by 8:00 so we get introduce the new recruits to everyone and go to Hood Night." Beca said, getting up from her chair and walking over to the Trebles.

"Hey weirdo" said Jesse, looking up at her with his dorky grin. "We were just finishing up."

"We're only getting two new people, how about you?" asked Beca, sitting down on Jesse's lap.

"Probably only three, since Donald got held back. We were thinking Chris, Kyle, and Nick- what about you?" asked Jesse, signaling the rest of the Trebles that they were free to go.

"Probably Claire and Tacie. We need someone to replace Aubrey's extremely high pitched voice." said Beca, laughing and wrapping her arms around Jesse's neck for a kiss.

"GET A ROOM!" shouted Fat Amy before she left and shut the door behind her. Beca laughed and stood up.

"Wanna go to the food court before we kidnap people?" asked Jesse, standing up beside her.

"Sure" she nodded, and grabbed her bag and followed Jesse out the door.

"Let me guess- Taco Bell?" He asked, grinning.

"You know me well." she replied with a smile. He grabbed her hand in his and held it tight."

"Wow, you really love making it known to everyone you're dating, huh?"

"Yeah! It's fun because I can finally show those guys from my philosophy class last year that I'm no longer a virgin." After hearing that, Beca burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, you were a virgin?!" she nearly shouted, laughing hysterically.

"I thought it was obvious to you!" he said, laughing with her too now. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're a weirdo, Jesse Swanson."

"And you're a nerd!" he said as they entered the food court and walked to Taco Bell.

"I hope you know that you're paying" she said, nudging him in the arm.

"As always, Ms. Mitchell." They placed and collected their order and sat down. Beca's face when she bit into her taco was priceless.

"What? I'm hungry." she said after noticing Jesse laughing.

"You eat like an animal" he said, biting into his griller.

"So do you" she said, nearly spitting out half of the taco. He burst out laughing and started choking.

"Oh my god, now who eats like an animal?" she said, balling up the wrapper and throwing it away. Jesse just laughed and did the same.

**That night...**

"You are all Bellas now!" said Beca, handing Claire and Tacie their Bella scarves.

"I'm so excited!" said Claire, jumping up and down. She was the long haired blonde girl who was the first to audition. Her big brown eyes complimented the highlights in her hair.

"Me too! What's next?" asked Tacie, wrapping her scarf around her wrist. She had curly brown hair and wore skinny jeans and a pair of orange Converse.

"We have a huge drinking party at the outside theatre" Amy said, clearly excited. Beca led the girls out of the rehearsals area and outside to Greek Theatre. Stacie pushed past everyone and walked up to Donald, wrapping her arms around him. They had hooked up over the summer. All the Bellas went their own ways while Beca, Claire, and Tacie all stayed together.

"So have you gotten everyone's names down? There's Amy, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Jessica, Lily, and Ashley." said Beca pointing to each of the Bellas as she said their names. Tacie and Claire both nodded.

"Have your eyes on any of the Trebles yet?" Beca asked them. Tacie shrugged and Claire nodded excitedly.

"That one" she said, pointing at Benji. Beca smiled.

"Him? That's Benji. He was roommates with Jesse, my boyfriend. Go talk to him!" said Beca, pushing Claire out of her seat. Tacie got up to get a drink when Beca noticed Jesse walking towards her.

"BECAW!" he shouted, making Beca laugh a little.

"Hey nerd" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I got you a drink."

"Thank you." Beca took the drink from his hands and laughed.

"Damn, Benji and that girl Claire are really hitting it off." he said, pointing at them talking and laughing.

"Yeah, I kinda forced her to go talk to him."

"Well good, maybe Benji will stop bothering me about his love life." Beca laughed as Justin started playing "Maps" by Maroon 5 from his laptop and everyone went up front to dance while Beca sat down with Jesse.

"Shall we dance?" Jesse said, putting his drink on the seat.

"Sure, dork." Jesse grabbed her hand and pulled her into the crowd while everyone sang and danced together.

The day after Hood Night was the first official rehearsal for both of the groups. At 8:00am sharp, all the girls gathered in the same auditorium they practiced in the year before.

"Alright everyone, welcome to our first rehearsal of this year!" said Beca as the girls cheered.

"So, I'm working on the mix but I have most of the choreography done for regionals. The riff off is next week, and for the girls who don't know about the riff off, it's a singing competition in the empty pool between us and the other groups in the middle of the night. It's a blast." she said, rolling her eyes.

"So our schedule! We will practice every day for about two or three hours, with five minute breaks every hour." Beca said, handing out the schedules to everyone.

"I also placed the order for the new Bellas uniforms and a special surprise. Those will be here probably by next week, if we're lucky." Lily raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Will we have lunch breaks?" she whispered.

"What are you saying?"

"Will we have lunch breaks?" she said a little louder and Beca nodded. "And I also killed my mother by putting nail polish remover in her iced tea" she said. Nobody must have heard the second part.

"Alright everyone, let's begin practice!"

Meanwhile, at the Treble house, Jesse was trying to control his group since they had drank way too much last night and were all way too out of it to be paying attention.

**At the Trebles house...**

"Guys... Guys, we need to get something done. GUYS!" Jesse shouted over and over again. Donald was half asleep on the couch, Chris was upstairs puking, Unicycle was so tired he couldn't stand. Kolio, Jesse, Hat, and Benji were the only ones without a terrible hangover. He was about to call it when he heard a knock and Beca walked in. She stopped when she saw how everyone was.

"Woah. What's going on?" she asked, with a shocked look on her face.

"Everyone has a bad hangover from last night and we've gotten nothing done within the past hour. I've given up. What about you?"

"I cut them a lunch break. Wanna come with?" Jesse looked over at his group and noticed they had all started ignoring him.

"Yeah, let's go." he said, taking the keys to the house and leaving with Beca. He took her hand as the walked through campus to the food court.

"The new Bellas are amazing. Tacie's kinda quite, but she gets along with all the girls well. Claire's a lot like Chloe, she has a really bubbly personality. Speaking of which, did her and Benji hook up?"

"Yeah. I've honestly never seen Benji any happier. Piggyback ride?" Beca smiled and jumped on his back as he carried her the rest of the way.

"So I was thinking about asking for a Bellas house, for more privacy. But I have no idea how we could raise the money.." Beca said with a huff.

"You could do a bikini car wash!" Jesse said with a wink.

"Jesse Swanson! No! What makes you think I would do that?!"

"You do look nice in a bikini."

"You're a pervert."

"And you're a weirdo."

"I know I am."

That night, Beca sat in her dorm room with her laptop in front of her. She had been working on the mix for regionals when she heard a knock nk the door.

"Come in!" Chloe opened the door and ran in.

"Chlo! I'm so happy to see you!" Beca said, standing up to hug her best friend from the year before.

"You too! I decided to come visit to see how you're doing and to meet the new Bellas."

"Well, there's a perky blonde named Claire and she just got together with Benji, and the other is a quite one named Tacie. They're both really good singers."

"Good! How's the mix going?"

"It's okay. I'm trying not to make it super extravagant like the finale one, it's looking to have about two songs so far."

"If you need help with the choreography, Aubrey and I will always help. Speaking of which, we got an apartment together 20 minutes off campus!"

Beca smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys! You two seem so happy together."

"Yeah! Well, I should probably get going, it's a little late. Aubrey and I will be at rehearsals tomorrow!" she snapped her fingers and left. Beca was happy knowing she still had Chloe and Aubrey there to help when she needed it.

**The next day...**

"And that's a wrap everyone!" Beca shouted as she finished the choreography. Aubrey and Chloe sat together in the chairs watching politely.

"Okay guys, go ahead and take five." Beca shouted. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Jesse:

B: everything good over there?

J: yeah. they're not all hungover so we got some work done.

B: good. call me or text me when you're done.

J: okay, love you ;*

B: nerd.

She put her phone away and sat down with Chloe and Aubrey.

"So what did you guys think? Was it good?"

"You did amazing, Beca." said Chloe, squeezing Aubrey's hand.

"That was pretty good. Now do you understand how much stress I was under?" she said giving Beca a serious glance.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Just then, Beca looked over and saw Stacie, Amy, and the rest of the Bellas gathered around a sheet of paper on the table.

"Hey, are these the new uniforms?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"They better make my boobs look good like last year's did." Stacie said.

"I think the skirt could be a little shorter, but eh" said Amy.

"I'm afraid it'll show my fish gills" whispered Lily, and clearly nobody heard her. Beca got up and walked over to them.

"Yes those are the new uniforms. I ordered one of each in everyone's size, and also a Barden Bellas hoodie for everyone. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I see you've all figured out." Beca laughed. The new uniform consisted of a blue sparkly miniskirt and a blue crop top that said "BU BELLAS" on the front, black pleather jackets, and black shoes of your choice. The Barden Bellas jackets were blue and white and said "BELLAS" on the black in white letters.

"What do you guys think?" she said, taking the sheet of paper and bringing it to Chloe and Aubrey.

"That's really nice!" Chloe said and Aubrey smiled and nodded.

"I'm happy with how the Bellas have changed." she said.

"Okay everyone, break's over. Back to business!" Beca shouted, and everyone groaned.

**A/N**: Okay so this is my first time writing fanfiction, so if it sucks I'm sorry. So this is how I imagine Claire and Tacie would look like:

pin/467107792572931412/ Claire

/brunette-hair-style-christina-guevara-she-reminds-me-of-u-but-with-blue-eyes-not-as-pretty-ofcorse/ Tacie


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviews and follows guys! I'll try to update periodically! :)**

Beca, Stacie, and Amy had decided to meet up on the quad to think of a way to earn the money for a Bellas house. Stacie had her mind set as everyone going pole dancing for a day, Amy preferred bikini dingo wrestling (whatever that is). After a lot of choices, Beca had decided on a Barden Talent Show with a $10 donation to join and $5 to get in the night of.

"Come on Beca, like Jesse wouldn't love you going a pole dancer!"

"Or in a bikini wrestling dingos."

"Guys, no. What about a talent show? It would be easy to get recruits and I'm sure the dean would be fine with it." Beca said. Amy and Stacie smiled and nodded.

"Ooh, then me and Amy can sing Lily Allen." Stacie said, making Amy laugh. They had became great friends over the year because of their strange similarities.

"Okay...? Maybe I could duet with Jesse." Beca said. Wait... Did she just say she'd sing a duet with Jesse? That nerd had turned her into such a sap within the months.

"We can go to the dean's office tomorrow," Beca said, and Stacie and Amy nodded in agreement. It was around 7:00 and the dean closed his office around 5:00, so the girls headed back to their dorms.

The next day before classes, Beca had went to the Dean's office to get permission.

"Mr. Livernois?" Beca said, knocking on the door. He opened it right away.

"Beca, leader of the Bellas. How can I help you?" he said, sitting down at his desk and taking a sip of his Starbucks coffee.

"Well, the Bellas would like a house, and we were thinking of doing a talent show to help with the funding."

"That would be great!" Mr. Livernois replied, and Beca was shocked.

"Really? Wow, that's great! Thank you!"

"I figured you guys would be asking soon so I already have some funding for it. If your talent show is successful, which I'm sure it will be, I'll get the house built for you." The Dean replied. Beca thanked him again before leaving an sending out a mass text message:

Beca: Dean said yes to the Bellas house! Hope you're all planning on going in the talent show!

Amy: aww yeah, dingo wrestling!

Tacie: sweet, can't wait!:)

Claire: Sounds fun, I'll ask Benji!

Stacie: is there a way I can install a pole in the stage?

Beca laughed at the girls replies before putting her phone away and heading to Music Production class.

"Last chance! Sign up here to compete in Barden's first talent show! All proceeds go to building or own Bella house!"

After getting about 50 people on board for the talent show, including Claire and Benji doing a magic act, Jesse and her singing a duet, Stacie and Amy planning on doing choreography to some dirty Lily Allen song, and tons of other acts, Beca decided to close signups and send out the rehearsal schedules to the performers. She sighed, took the clipboard and looked through the list again. She had set rehearsals for every night, 4:00-6:30, and for the talent show to in two weeks. The Trebles had decided to help too, considering they all got along without Aubrey and Bumper there to divide everyone. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Jesse:

B: come to my dorm when you can. we need to figure out our song

J: can we do something else?;)

B: jesse swanson, you pervert! no. we need to figure this out

J: fine. ill be there in a few.

She smiled and put her phone in her back pocket, clipboard in hand and headed back to her dorm. She unlocked the door to see a note from Amy (she now dorms with Amy after filing many complaints about Kimmy Jin) saying "you got the room all to yourself shawshank. stace and i are going to some night club." Beca laughed and crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trash, and not long after she heard a knock and Jesse opened the door.

"What's up weirdo?" he said with a dorky grin.

"I was waiting for you. You can sleep here if you want, Amy's going to some strip club with Stacie I guess." Jesse had his own drawer full of his own clothes in Beca's dorm, mostly clothes he forgot there when he had spent the night there. He sat down next to her on the bed and she layed next to him with her laptop.

"So... Ideas?" she said, trying to break the awkward silence. Jesse just shrugged a little and she sighed heavily.

"What a help you are," she said, nudging him lightly and laughing.

"Hey, you're the own who asked me to do this. I figured you already had a song in mind."

"What about Say Something?"

"That's depressing Beca! What about I Wish by Cher Lloyd?"

"Yeah, no. Too mainstream. Hmm... Wait! I got it." Beca typed in some words on her laptop and Jesse nodded in agreement.

"So, since I'm staying the night... Can we do those other things now?" Jesse said seductively. Beca laughed and nodded a little before flipping him over and straddling him.

"Do what you do best" she said, before kissing him hard on the lips.

Beca woke up half- sprawled across Jesse, with his face buried in her neck and her face on her chest. She looked over and saw Stacie passed out on the floor, and Amy half hanging off her bed. Beca giggled at the sight, causing Jesse to wake up. "Good morning" he mumbled into her hair. She smiled and moved a little so they were face to face.

"Last night was fun," he said with that usual dorky grin.

"Get dressed, Swanson. Unless you want Amy and Stacie to see you naked." she said, pointing to them passed out. They probably wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Jesse climbed out of bed and opened his drawer, pulling out jeans and a flannel. He changed quickly as Beca grabbed black skinny jeggings and a red tank top and changed as well.

"You should go. I need to wake up these idiots and tell them that we have Bellas rehearsals in ten and that they need to be ready for the first talent show practice too." Jesse nodded and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I'll see you later," he said, before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Beca walked over to Amy and...

"BREAKFAST BUFFET CLOSING IN TEN!" she shouted. After she shouted that, Amy shot up and looked around and rubbed her head.

"What the fuck? Where's the breakfast buffet? Why does my head hurt? Don't we have Bellas rehearsals soon?"

Beca nodded and gave her and aspirin as Stacie slowly stood up.

"You guys went to a bar and apparently got drunk as shit" said Beca, handing Stacie and aspirin.

"Bellas rehearsals in ten. Be ready." She said before grabbing her bag and going to rehearsals.

"Wait... So I don't actually get sawed in half?" Claire asked.

"No," Benji replied. "It's an illusion. You'll see," Benji said after instructing Claire to get in one of the two boxes. They were keeping close watch on Benji to make sure he didn't actually saw Claire in half. Jessica, Tacie, and Lilly were practicing their reanactment of an anime show they all watched, Stacie and Amy doing a rather slutty dance to a Lily Allen's song "Hard out Here", Chris and Donald rapping together to an Eminen song, and the other acts doing their own thing, including the cheerleaders doing gymnastics together, which Beca did not approve of. Jesse and Beca had been practicing hard to make sure they had the lyrics down.

"And... PUSSY SLAP" shouted Stacie as they were doing their choreography. Sometimes, Beca wondered how she managed to befriend some of these people...

It was a Saturday night, and nobody had anything else to do after talent show practice, so Beca, Jesse, Amy, Stacie, Donald, Chris, Benji, and Claire decided to meet up afterwards.

"We could go drinking," Amy suggested.

"Where do you guys wanna go?" Beca asked everyone.

"How about TGI Fridays?" Stacie said. The majority nodded and they had decided to take the Treble bus since it didn't really matter to them if they crashed it. Everyone loaded in and Donald drove for about ten minutes before he pulled into TGI Fridays.

"WE ARE HERE TO FUCK SHIT UP!" Jesse screamed at the top of his lungs. It was around 2:00am and everyone was pretty wasted.

"JESSE SHUT UP, THE MUFFINS WILL HEAR US!" Beca shouted back. Benji, being the only one not completely trashed, decided to force everyone out of the bar and drive them back to campus. The entire bus reeked of alcohol and Jesse and Beca were up on each other like crazy, clearly something Beca wouldn't do unless under the influence. Benji suggested they all just stay at the Treble house and that Amy just sleep on the couch. Jesse had attempted to carry Beca up the stairs but they fell with a loud thud, making them laugh like crazy before crawling up the stairs. They finally made it into Jesse's room as he slammed the door and locked it behind him before pinning her against his bed and undressing her. Beca laughed and did the same to him. She spread her legs open and he thrusted into her immediately, causing her to moan loudly. It was that drunk, rough sex that they would probably forget about the next day.

Beca woke up with her legs wrapped tightly around Jesse's waist and his hands tangled in her hair.

"Jess" she groaned, rubbing her head.

"Wake up, Jess. Ow. Shit." she said, crawling off of him.

"Ugh fuck, what happened last night?" he groaned, rubbing his head. They heard a knock on the door followed by Benji's voice.

"Are you both decently dressed? All i heard last night was you guys and Stacie and Donald." Benji said.

"Yeah, come in," Beca said, covering herself with a blanket as Jesse did the same. Benji came in with some aspirins and coffee.

"I'm guessing neither of you remember anything?" Benji asked and they both shook their heads, taking the pill and sipping their coffee.

"Well, we all went to TGI Friday's, and Claire and I were the only ones not trashed and we had to drive you guys home and listen to you guys, Stacie, and Donald have sex all night. I'm not even lying." Benji replied.

"Oh, fuck, sorry dude" Jesse said, putting his coffee on the end table. Well I reek of alcohol, and so do you." He said, nudging Beca.

"We have another shower upstairs. What time is it?" Jesse asked.

"9:45, so you guys should hurry and get ready for talent show practice." Benji replied before throwing them both towels.

"You can use my shower" Jesse said, taking his towel and some clothes and going to the upstairs shower. Beca turned on the water and ran her fingers through her mangled mess of hair and stepping into the water.

"Okay guys, that's a wrap for today! Remember the riff off tomorrow night, be prepared. And of course, the talent show being next Friday." Beca said, dismissing the girls from Thursday's Bellas rehearsal. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her phone and took a sip from her water bottle and saw she had a text from Jesse.

J: hey, dinner tonight? i have reservations at olive garden.

Beca smiled before replying quickly.

B: thank you jess! what time?

J: 6:00. ill be at your dorm around 5:45. make yourself look better than you always to ;*

B: you're such a sap.

Beca smiled and put her phone in her bag and saw that everyone had already left, so she grabbed her stuff and went back to her dorm to get ready.

At exactly 5:45, Jesse arrived at Beca's dorm. She was wearing a short blue sparkly dress with black heels and he was wearing a suit with a blue tie that matched her dress. He handed her some perinnials, her favorite flowers.

"Thank you Jess, you didn't have to." she said, putting them in a vase with some other flowers. She grabbed her black clutch purse and walked up to him.

"You look gorgeous, Beca." he said before kissing her on the cheek.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Swanson" she said before shutting the door to her dorm. He lead her to his car and opened the door for her. It was a fifteen minute drive to Olive Garden, since it wasn't too far off campus. When they arrived, they both got out and he nearly ran to beat her to the door so he could get the door for her.

"You're such a sap!" Beca said jokingly before nudging him.

"Part of the perks of being with me!" he said, leading her into the resturaunt. After being seated they had decided to share a bowl of spaghetti.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Beca said after he placed their order for one large bowl of spaghetti.

"What do you expect from a movie freak?"

"Well for one, this isn't Lady and the Tramp," Beca said, making Jesse laugh a bit.

"And two, it's absolutely corny." Beca finished as the waitress delivered the food and walked away. She took a fork and jabbed it into the spaghetti, making Jesse laugh.

"You're murdering our dinner."

"Don't care." Beca said with a grin as she took a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth. She been chewing on a longer noodle, trying to get it into her mouth when she looked over and saw that Jesse had the other end. He looked at her with puppy dog eyes and she decided to go with it.

"Aww" the waitress said as she came with water refills. They leaned in and kissed with the taste of tomato, garlic, and Parmesan cheese on their lips. When they pulled back they saw that half of the place was looking at them and "aww-ing". Beca smiled a little and Jesse knew she enjoyed the attention.

"See, I told you it was fun."

"Shut up, weirdo."

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it a little longer than the last.**


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter may not be as good because I didn't know what to do for this one after the riff off. Sorry!

"Hit it!" Justin shouted as he pointed to the BU Harmonics to make their siren noise.

"Welcome to the Riff Off! Who's ready to get vocal?" Everyone cheered.

"Okay, since all of you know the rules, let's get started right away. And the first theme is... British Singers!" Justin said.

Baloney Barb ran up and started singing:

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_

_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_

_And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat_

_And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights-_

Stacie ran up and took the spotlight:

_Lights they blind me!_

_For forgiveness you could always pray_

_Hey! That the sickness it could go away_

_Lights they blind me!_

_At the altar would you pay the price?_

_Would you give you, would you give you-_

_Nick, one of the new Trebles, ran up and cut her off:_

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

_The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around_

_After a drink or two I was putty in your hands_

_I don't know if I have the strength to stand, oh-_

Tacie walked up slowly and began singing hesitantly:

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no oh!_

_One track mind, one track heart_

_If I fail, I'll fall apart_

_Maybe it is all a test_

_Cause I feel like I'm the worst_

_So I always act like I'm the best_

_If you are not very careful _

_Your possessions will posses you_

_TV taught me how to feel_

_Now real life has no ap-_

One of the High Notes ran up and started singing really off key, and Justin went up to put a stop to it.

"As funny as that really was, you are... CUT OFF!" he shouted, shooing their group out of the pool.

"And the next theme is... Songs from movies!" Justin shouted.

Just as Beca expected, Jesse was the first one up there to start singing.

_Won't you come see about me?_

_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything inside and out and_

_Love's strange so real in the dark_

_Think of the tender things that we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart_

_When the light gets into your heart, baby_

_Don't you forget about me-_

Claire took center stage and started singing:

_Me anyways_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's-_

One of the guys in the BU Harmonics went up and started singing:

_It is like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light-_

Justin went up to them and cut them off.

"Sorry, but the word you had to match was It's. You sang It Is. You are... CUT OFF!" The BU Harmonics angrily left the pool and sat on the edge.

"And the last category is... Breakup songs!" Justin shouted.

Fat Amy ran to the center:

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space, what?_

_Then you come around again and say_

_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me-_

Donald ran up and started singing:

_Me and my broken heart_

_I need a little loving tonight_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_Maybe some part of you just hates me_

_You pick me up and play me-_

Beca ran up and cut him off before singing at perfect pitch:

_Me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

The Trebles knew as soon as Beca had started singing that they had lost.

"And this year's win goes to the Barden Bellas!" Justin shouted. The Bellas cheered and noticed that the BU Harmonics were glaring, making Beca chuckle. Jesse walked up to her to congratulate her, while Benji scooped Claire up in his arms.

"They're so cute together" Beca said, as Jesse wrapped an arm behind her back. "I'm happy for them." Jesse smiled and kissed Beca and the head as Stacie, Donald, Nick, and Chris walked back to the Trebles house.

"Wanna stay the night?"

"Ugh, can't. Have to work on the mix for regionals, I've only been able to come up with a few."

"Can I stay with you?"

"We're not having sex."

"Fine."

"And you're gonna let me focus."

"Got it." Jesse picked up Beca and carried her bridal style to her dorm. When Beca opened the door, she was surprised to see that Amy wasn't going out.

"Whattup Shawshank! Shawshank's boy toy!" Amy said, looking up at them.

"Hey Amy," said Beca, "I'm surprised you're not going out. It's a Friday."

"I know. Stacie's staying with her boy toy so I don't have anyone to party with. And you and Treble better not be at it all night, like bunnies in heat."

Jesse covered his face and sat down on Beca's bed, trying not to laugh.

"Amy! He's just helping me work on my mix. I already told him he's not getting any tonight." Beca said with a giggle. Amy wiggled her eyebrows and went back to doing whatever she was doing on her laptop.

"So I was thinking maybe this song, but I don't know because it sounds better with that one. I mean, I don't want the mix to have a lot of songs and be super extravagant because I'm saving that for finals, but I don't know," Beca said, closing her laptop and laying down next to Jesse. He pulled her closer and whispered;

"Beca, regionals aren't for another month. The talent show is next week. We need to finish that first." Jesse said, wrapping his arms around her for a kiss. After a little of laying close together, they fell asleep.

"Jesse I'm not going."

"Beca get in."

"I'm not going."

"Get in."

"No."

"Beca, everyone's going to be there! Why don't you want to go?" Jesse said with a pouty face. It was Tuesday night, around 10:30pm after talent show practice, and all of the Bellas and Trebles were going out to some new bar they just opened near campus.

"I can't, Jesse. I have to work on the mix for regionals, and you need to work on yours!" Beca near - shouted to him.

"Beca you need to cut loose a little bit. You'll have fun. Please, just come with me?" Jesse said, giving her those melt worthy puppy dog eyes he did when he wanted her to do something. She smirked and finally said;

"Fine. But you better be paying for my drinks and you better get drunk as shit with me." Beca said with a laugh after joining everyone else in the Trebles bus. Chris, Nick, Kyle, Hat, Kolio, Benji, and Unicycle were all sitting on one side while Amy, Stacie, Lilly, Tacie, Jessica, Claire, Denise, Cynthia Rose and Ashley sat on the other. Jesse joined the Trebles by Chris, and Beca sat down next to Amy. Donald had been driving for about five minutes when they pulled up into the parking lot. They all loaded into the bar. It was packed with people their age or older, some adults. There was someone singing terribly at the karaoke and some people at the dance floor. Everyone sat at the bar and Beca sat by Jesse.

"Bec, there's karaoke. We have to!" Jesse pleaded after ordering their drinks.

"You'll have to get me pretty damn drunk to get me to go up there, Swanson." Jesse smirked and did as he was told.

"And next up for karaoke, we have Beca and Jesse!" The MC shouted. Everyone in the bar cheered, since everyone was trashed, and Beca and Jesse walked drunkily up to the stage and told the MC their song.

_Beca:_

_Hey baby even though I hate ya_

_I wanna love ya_

_I want you_

_And even though I can't forgive you_

_I really want ta_

_I want you_

_Tell me, tell me baby_

_Why can't you leave me?_

_Cause even though I shouldn't want it_

_I gotta have it_

_I want you_

_Head in the clouds_

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser_

_And realize that I've got_

_Jesse:_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got_

_One less problem without ya_

_Beca:_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_Jesse:_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got_

_One less problem without us_

_Beca:_

_I got one less one less problem_

_I know you're never gonna wake up_

_I gotta give up_

_But it's you_

_I know I shouldn't ever call back_

_Or let you come back_

_But it's you_

_Every time you touch me_

_And say you love me_

_I get a little bit breathless_

_I shouldn't want it_

_But it's you_

_Head in the clouds_

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser_

_And realize that I've got_

_Jesse:_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got_

_One less problem without ya_

_Beca:_

_I got one less one less problem_

_Jesse: _

_One less problem without ya_

_I got_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got_

_One less problem without ya_

_Beca: _

_I got one less one less problem_

_Beca and Jesse:_

_What you got?_

_Smart money bettin'_

_I'll be better off without you_

_In no time_

_I'll be forgettin' all about you_

_You saying that you know_

_But I really really doubt you_

_Understand my life is easy_

_When I ain't around you_

_Iggy Iggy_

_To biggie to be here stressin'_

_I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you_

_More than I love your presence_

_And the best thing now_

_Is probably for you to exit_

_I let you go_

_Let you back_

_I finally learned my lesson_

_No half-stepping_

_Either you want it or you just playin'_

_I'm listening to you knowin'_

_I can't believe what you're sayin'_

_There's a million you's baby boo_

_So don't be dumb_

_I got 99 problems_

_But you won't be one_

_Like what_

_Beca:_

_One less, one less problem_

_One less, one less problem_

_Head in the clouds_

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser_

_And realize that I've got.._

_Beca and Jesse:_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_One less problem without ya_

_got_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got one less, one less problem_

As they finish, the crowd roared with laughter and cheers and they walked off stage. It was probably 3:30 AM, but some of them weren't ready to go home. Lilly, Jessica, Ashley, Tacie, Cynthia Rose, Denise, Nick, Kolio, Hat, Kyle, and Unicycle left and decided to take cabs home, leaving only Beca, Amy, Stacie, Claire, Jesse, Benji, Donald, and Chris.

"I have an idea," Amy said excitedly, swigging down a mudslide.

"Let's go to walmart." she finished. Everyone nodded excitedly and paid for their drinks. They wobbled out to the bus, and Benji, being the most sober one, drove them to Walmart.

"So, what we're gonna do is piss the workers off till we get kicked out." Beca said and everyone nodded.

"And if they don't kick us out, we'll just steal a shit ton of alcohol and leave" Jesse added on, making everyone crack up.

"Who the hell goes to Walmart at 3:30am?" Benji said, pulling into the parking lot.

"Half of them are probably going to fuck shit up like us" Stacie said with a laugh. As soon as Benji parked the car, everyone poured out of the bus and ran into Walmart. Amy lead the group to where the carts were.

"Okay, everyone choose someone to push and get in a cart" Amy said. Beca had hopped in and Jesse had volunteered to push her. The other groups were Stacie and Donald, Amy and Chris, and Clare and Benji.

"Now we all split up and run around screaming "THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" And the last ones to get caught win. Got it?" Amy said. Everyone nodded and Jesse took off with Beca towards toys, Amy took Chris to electronics, Benji took Claire to frozen foods, and Donald took Stacie to clothing.

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING, THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" Everyone shouted. Beca was trying to scream to but was too busy laughing. The first group to get caught was Claire and Benji, and they were escorted from the store. Then Amy and Chris, then Stacie and Donald, leaving only Jesse pushing Beca around like crazy. They were eventually caught near the deli and were told to leave as well.

"That was fucking awesome!" Jesse said as they wobbled out of the store with Beca.

"Fuck yeah mean, fuck yeah!" Donald said.

"You guys, we should really be getting home..." Benji said as they started to head back to the bus.

"Come on baby, let loose a little!" Claire said, kissing Benji with her wine flavored lips.

"We're going home. You can all stay in the Trebles house." Benji said as he pulled out of Walmart and to the Trebles house.

The next morning, everyone sat in the Trebles living room, all with a massive hangover and headache.

"All I remember is getting kicked out of Walmart" Chris said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I think we're all going to be skipping classes today." Beca said, and everyone nodded.

"I swear, it was like a competition last night to figure out who was louder," Benji started. "It sounded like a house full of porn stars." Everyone burst out laughing, remembering a little bit of the night.

"I need to call off Bellas rehearsals today. And probably talent show practice" Beca said, taking her phone and sending out a mass text.

"Wow, you're canceling for once Shawshank? Mark it on the calendar!" Amy said before sipping her coffee and getting up to get some aspirin.

"Anyone need aspirin?"

"God, yes" nearly everyone groaned, rubbing their temples.

"We all smell like alcohol, sweat, and sex" Stacie said, getting up to take a shower.

"I'm taking one too." Beca said, following her up the stairs.

"I love how we live here and they use the showers more than us" Jesse complained.

"Pfft. Girls." Donald said back, going into the kitchen. Jesse just laughed and walked back up to his room.

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) I also have chapter four halfway written already, so that should be posted soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome, everyone, to Barden's first talent show!" shouted Dean Bowling from the stage at the outside theatre. Beca and Jesse were on third, after a gymnastics acts from the cheerleaders and Stacie and Amy's dance routine.

"What are you wearing?" Beca said, approaching Stacie and Amy in their high waisted shorts and cropped tops.

"Looking _sexy. _Ooh, we're on!" Stacie shouted, before her and Amy ran onstage. The took positions before the music started playing:

_I suppose I should tell you what this bitch is thinking_

_You'll find me in the studio and not in the kitchen_

_I won't be bragging 'bout my cars or talking 'bout my chains_

_Don't need to shake my ass for you 'cause I've got a brain_

_If I told you 'bout my sex life, you'd call me a slut_

_When boys be talking about their bitches, no one's making a fuss_

_There's a glass ceiling to break, uh-huh, there's money to make_

_And now it's time to speed it up 'cause I can't move at this pace_

_Sometimes it's hard to find the words to say_

_I'll go ahead and say them anyway_

_Forget your balls and grow a pair of tits_

_It's hard, it's hard, it's hard out here for a bitch_

_It's hard for a bitch (for a bitch) for a bitch,_

_It's hard_

_It's hard out here for a bitch_

The song finished and Stacie and Amy walked offstage with the crowd cheering and laughing.

"We're on" Beca whispered to Jesse. He smiled and pulled her onstage before the background music started playing and they started singing:

_Jesse:_

_Take me to your best friend's house_

_Go around this roundabout_

_Oh yeah_

_Take me to your best friend's house_

_I loved you then and I love you now_

_Oh yeah_

_Don't take me tongue tied_

_Don't wave no goodbye_

_Don't.._

_Beca:_

_Take me to your best friend's house_

_Normally we're making out_

_Oh yeah_

_Take me to your best friend's house_

_I loved you then and I love you now_

_Beca and Jesse:_

_Don't take me tongue tied_

_Don't wave no goodbye_

_Don't..._

_Beca:_

_One, two, three, four_

_Don't leave me tongue tied_

_Let's stay up all night_

_I'll get real high_

_Slumber party; pillow fight_

_My eyes on your eyes_

_Like Peter Pan up in the sky_

_My best friend's house tonight_

_Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye_

_Jesse:_

_Don't take me tongue tied_

_Don't wave no goodbye_

_Don't take me tongue tied_

_Don't kiss me goodnight_

_Don't..._

_Woah!_

_Beca:_

_Take me to your best friend's house_

_Roll around this roundabout_

_Oooh yeah_

_Oh!_

_Take me to your best friend's house_

_I loved you then and I love you now_

_Jesse: _

_Don't leave me tongue tied (don't leave me)_

_Don't wave no goodbye (don't wave no)_

_Don't leave me tongue tied (don't leave me)_

_Don't..._

_Beca:_

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

_Jesse:_

_Yeah yeah, ooooh, woah..._

The song ended and Beca and Jesse closed it with a kiss. The audience cheered them on as they walked offstage to tell Benji that him and Claire were now on.

"You did amazing, Beca," Jesse said, wrapping an arm around her back.

"You didn't do so bad yourself, Swanson." she said as she pulled him in for a kiss. Claire and Benji passed by- she was wearing a tight red dress that matched with Benji's suit. Beca smiled as she saw them go onstage and Benji perform the magic act with her as the assistant. Luckily, no limbs were detached from Claire's body during the process.

The next day, Beca was called down to the Dean's office.

"We have good news," the Dean started as Beca stepped inside and took a seat.

"The house is already built. I had the workers start building when you started recruiting for the talent show." The Dean said, handing Beca two sets of keys. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Wow.. Thanks so much! Where is it?" Beca said, taking the keys and observing the "BB" on them.

"Next door to the Trebles. There's enough rooms for all of the Bellas and one extra, with three bathrooms, a kitchen, and living room. Go check it out!" he said as Beca got up and left. She pulled our her phone telling everyone where the house is and Beca got there within 10 minutes. She unlocked the door and walked inside. The walls were royal blue, the color of the Barden Bellas. There was a flat screen TV, black leather couch, and a closet full of the new Bellas uniforms that had arrived. She went up the stairs and saw that she had her own room. She opened the door and walked inside to see a large bed with a blue and yellow comforter, blue walls with yellow dots, two dressers, and some photos from her dorm. There was a photo of Beca in her Bellas uniform and Jesse in his Trebles jacket that made Beca smile. The other girls' rooms were the same except there were two beds in each. After the rest of the girls had settled in and picked their rooms, Beca texted Jesse and asked him to come over to see the new house for himself and he was over in a minute.

"I knew that's what they were building here!" Jesse said as he stepped inside and looked around.

"It's nice. But you guys don't have a hot tub," Jesse said as he looked around. "Ours hasn't been cleaned in, like, a month." he said with a laugh.

"That is disgusting. And to think, I was in that hot tub last week." Beca said before sitting down on the couch.

"Regionals are in a few weeks. That means winter break is soon," Jesse said.

"Mhm.." Beca said with a nod. Where was he going with this? It was still the beginning of November and regionals were beginning of December, and winter break began the day after.

"Well, my parents invited you to spend Christmas and New Years with us. If you want, I mean..." Jesse said, turning a little red after.

"Oh my god! That would be amazing!" Beca said, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

"I thought you wouldn't want to. Warning ahead of time, I have three younger sisters and an older brother." Jesse said with a laugh.

"Three sisters? How did you live?"

"They're okay. Sara's 14, Avery's 12, and Hannah's 10. My brother, Andre, is 24 but still lives at home because he can't find a girlfriend. He hates me."

"I'm sure they're fine. I can't wait to meet them. Do you wanna spend the night here tonight?"

"Sure. It's late. And the guys are staying up drinking because I canceled rehearsals tomorrow because I have an essay to finish" Jesse said, standing up and going upstairs with Beca following behind him.

"Your room is really nice" Jesse said, walking inside and changing into nothing but boxers.

"Yeah, I guess." Beca said after changing into underwear and an oversized tshirt. Jesse crawled in bed and Beca crawled in close to them and they fell asleep together.

"Okay girls! That's a wrap! Hope you're all ready for the regionals!" Beca said, dismissing the girls from a rehearsal. Beca, Jesse, Claire, and Benji had a double date planned tonight that she wasn't very excited for. She pulled her phone out f her backpack and sent a text to Jesse:

B: just dismissed the weirdos from practice. Claire and I are on our way back to the house to get ready now. We'll be at your house in 45 minutes, you and benjis asses better be ready.

J: Got it. See you later, dork.

She smiled as she put her phone away. As much as Beca loved Claire, her "bright eyed and bushy tailed" personality she has 24/7 did annoy Beca at times.

"So are you excited? Benji wouldn't tell me where we're going," Claire said, stomping around in her bright red Toms.

"Kinda, besides the fact it took off some time for rehearsals today," Beca said as they went up the concrete steps to the Bellas house. Nobody was there because the rest of the group had decided to go out somewhere, probably to get shitfaced drunk. Beca unlocked the door and Claire bounced inside and up the steps to her and Tacie's room. Beca just laughed as she went to the first floor to hers. Beca had covered the wall in pictures with her friends and tons of pictures of her and Jesse, and every time she walked in she smiled from the memories. The photo of her and Jesse together after the the kiss they shared at the ICCA's, Beca, Amy, and Stacie over the summer at a beach, and many more. She walked over to her closet which contained her dresses, and she pulled out a strapless black dress with some sparkles. For shoes, Beca chose black high heels with thick straps that went up her ankle. After changing, she threw her hair into a side braid and applied mascara, a small amount of concealer, and her signature eyeliner. Claire was already downstairs by the time Beca had finished getting ready.

"Claire! You look gorgeous!" and she did. She sported a one sleeved dress that went a little below her thighs and sparkled high heels and her normally straight blonde hair had been curled.

"Thank you," Claire said, looking at Beca. "You don't look so bad yourself!" she said with a little giggle as the doorbell rang.

"Must be the idiots," Beca said, going to answer the door. When she opened it, she saw Jesse and Benji standing there in tuxedos, both of them holding a bouquet of flowers for each of the girls.

"Benji!" Claire shouted, taking the flowers and jumping in his arms for a kiss.

"Hey weirdo," Beca said, punching Jesse lightly in the chest after she took the flowers.

"You look beautiful," Jesse said, kissing her at the top of her head. Beca blushed furiously as Claire took the flowers and put them in a vase with water. The guys had led them to the car and opened the doors for them.

"So... Where are we going?" Beca said, considering the fact that she hated surprises and guessing games.

"Shh, Beca, I want it to be a secret!" Claire said, bouncing in her seat.

"Claire's right, it's a surprise. But you'll both be happy, I promise." Jesse said. It was Benji's car so he was obviously driving, and Jesse knew that Beca would kick his ass if he showed up with the Treblemakers van to take them on a romantic date. Beca groaned and slumped in her seat.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes."

"How much longer?"

"About five minutes."

"Ughhhhhh!"

Beca groaned as Claire bounced around in her seat.

"We're here," Benji said, pulling into a fancy-looking Italian restaurant.

"You guys know me well!" Claire said, as she opened her car door. Jesse opened the door for Beca and she smiled.

"Thanks, dork."

They went inside and figured out they they had planned a reservation for them.

"I hope you know that I'm not sharing spaghetti with you after what happened last time," Beca said, flipping through the menu.

"Fine, suit yourself." Jesse said with a laugh.

"Claire wants to share so I guess we are!" Benji said with a laugh. Claire rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"You guys are really cute together." Beca said, deciding on ordering mostaccioli. The waitress came and took their orders.

"We have a surprise," Benji said, grinning and Jesse. He nodded and got up from the booth and went up to the stage.

"Oh, my god" Beca said with a laugh as Claire took a sip from her water.

"Um, hi, everyone." Benji said, looking right at her and Claire.

"Beca? Claire?" Jesse said and Beca but her lip. All eyes were on them now, but then Benji and Jesse started to sing.

_Jesse:_

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_Benji:_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Jesse and Benji: _

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_Benji:_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_Jesse:_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Jesse and Benji:_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh..._

When they had finished the entire place went up in clapping and cheers. Beca and Claire ran up to the stage, and Claire jumped into Benji's arms for a hug as Beca pulled Jesse in for a long kiss.

"I love you, weirdo."

"You too, nerd."

**A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter! Lots of singing in this one lol. I love your reviews! :)**


End file.
